


Our Stars

by chandlerjames



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Arguably angst, Fluff, Inspired by the Stars, M/M, it made me sad anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chandlerjames/pseuds/chandlerjames
Summary: Theta and Koschei are stargazing, but Koschei can't help that he wants something more.





	Our Stars

The skies of Gallifrey had to be one of Theta’s favourite things about home. From a distance, he could look out at the trees in the evening and feel as though he was watching a forest fire with the potential to destroy everything in its wake, as the light reflected in all directions from the silver leaves. From beneath the trees once night had fully arrived, Theta could make out the edges of branches through the coppery shine of the moons. He often felt as though he could live out the rest of his regeneration there, his next one maybe preferring to adventure. This time round, though, he was perfectly content laying under the trees and making out the patterns of branches.

“It’s awfully human, isn’t it?” Theta didn’t move as a voice interrupted his thoughts. He had been idly running his thumb across the palm of Koschei’s hand for what could have easily been hours at this point. Koschei didn’t mind, and lay silently on the grass alongside him, his thoughts elsewhere along with Theta’s.

“It’s pleasant,” was the response that this question elicited from Theta, who smiled to himself as he thought of how much the calmness of the situation must be bothering his friend. Koschei was not one for calm. Theta had no doubts that he would much rather they were chasing each other up and down hills, screaming loudly regardless of the time. “Although I’m sure you’d rather we were causing chaos.” Theta spoke with a slight smirk on his face, knowing that what he said was right. It was one of the most intriguing things about Koschei: his attraction to chaos.

Koschei could not argue with this point as they both knew him too well. Instead, he smirked too, and sat himself up so that he could look down at Theta. He bought Theta’s hand into his lap and held it there, using the repositioning as an attempt to get more of Theta’s attention. “Wouldn’t you rather we were up there? Why lay down here, looking up and saying,” he gestured to a single star at this point “’look! There’s Sirius!’? We could be up there. We could visit every single star and name them all individually. Hell, we could give them name tags if we wanted to. Me and you, Thete. We could travel the galaxy star-by-star.” Koschei had a sparkle in his eye now as he spoke more passionately than Theta had seen him in a long time. Theta couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his mouth as he watched Koschei staring up at the stars in awe.

“You don’t think we could do it, do you?” Koschei sounded almost offended, looking down at the other Time Lord in shock. Theta was usually the believer, and Koschei felt like he was quickly falling through the air, approaching the sharp rocks beneath as it seemed like the biggest dreamer he knew didn’t believe in him. Theta stopped laughing rather quickly, but the smile didn’t leave his face as he drew breath.

“Of course we could do it,” Theta gave Koschei’s hand a tight squeeze with that sentence in an attempt to emphasise his belief. “But I’m certain no experience up in the stars and no view from up there could ever beat where we are now.” Theta sealed his sentence by kissing Koschei’s hand lovingly, as Koschei turned back to look at the stars, laying down on the grass again now.

After spending a few minutes watching the stars alongside him, Theta looked over at the man next to him. Although his eyes looked intensely at the distant stars, Theta knew that his mind was much closer to them. It was there, watching Koschei dream of a different future, that Theta made up his mind. Far beyond the skies of Gallifrey, Koschei was definitely Theta’s favourite thing about home, and maybe that would mean he could take home with him when they went to visit the stars.


End file.
